


Memories

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Memories re-playing night after night.</i><br/>Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories burned, etched into her brain re-playing them night after night. The feel of his arms around her and her face pressed to his chest comfort and support simultaneously; his hand on the small of her back; the feeling of being near him. These memories joining, mixing, becoming strange dreams as other elements of her life intruded. The feel of his arms around her; his hand on her back, memories re-playing night after night.


End file.
